milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb
Phineas and Ferb is Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh's previous Disney animated series, which takes place in a shared universe with Milo Murphy's Law. A Phineas and Ferb/Milo Murphy's Law crossover episode is scheduled to air in 2018. References in Milo Murphy's Law In many episodes background characters that appeared in Phineas and Ferb can be seen, though some have a different color scheme. In "Going the Extra Milo", the bridge Zack and Milo attempt to reach is on Maple Street; Phineas and Ferb live on Maple Drive. The school that Milo attends is revealed to be called Jefferson County Middle School. A race track ("The Fast and the Phineas") and an art gallery ("Oil on Candace") in Phineas and Ferb have a title with the same dedication. In "Sunny Side Up", as Milo, Zack and Melissa were making a protective shell for the egg drop challenge, one of the projects hit the same pigeon from Phineas and Ferb that had a running gag of flying into their taller inventions. In "Rooting for the Enemy", at the football game - after talking about the French food being sold - the notice board on the football field reads "Great Googly Moogly!", which is repeated by Melissa, after the Geckos score their first goal of the game; this is commonly said by the Phineas and Ferb character Major Francis Monogram. When Milo is being carried from the field, one fan comments that the game "it's like Football X-7", the fictional sport for which Phineas and Ferb constructed a stadium in "My Fair Goalie".'' In "Smooth Opera-tor", Milo and his friends go to the Danville opera house which was unveiled in the ''Phineas and Ferb episode "Make Play". In "Worked Day",'' Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota's mission involves them traveling through Danville, the primary setting of ''Phineas and Ferb. ''A Ducky Momo key-chain, the same as the keys to Candace's car in [[w:c:phineasandferb:My Sweet Ride|''My Sweet Ride]], was pulled out of Eileen Underwood's pocket by the MRI magnet. Dakota watching the lava lamp was reminiscent of Doofengung from "Tri-Stone Area", one of the characters Povenmire previously played. In "Murphy's Lard", Melissa reveals that she is afraid of roller coasters, because on the first day of summer, one fell from the sky and crushed a science project of hers. This was actually Phineas and Ferb's first titular creation from that series' premier episode, "Rollercoaster", which was carried off by a helicopter carrying a super magnet due to the actions of Perry the Platypus. In the "Acadecamathalon" song, from the episode "Acadecamathalon", the lyrics say, "It's brains but it is also brawn" which Buford and Baljeet argue about in "Where's Perry Part 2". In "The Substitute", there is shown a zoetrope of the magical old-timey bathing suit that lives in the Himalayas known as Klimpaloon, a reoccurring entity in Phineas and Ferb. Klimpaloon also appears later in the episode with his fellow zoetroper as Ms. Baxter flies through space. The element Pizzazium can be seen on the periodic table of elements that Cavendish and Dakota hide behind, placed on the table as it was in the documentary shown during the Phineas and Ferb episode "Vanessassary Roughness". In "We're Going to the Zoo",'' Milo is revealed to have pajamas that resemble Perry; Sara specifically comments on the fact that they are teal, as real-world platypuses are brown. Milo and Zack donate their clothes to the Tri-State clothing donation drive. The abandoned ski slope they roll down is labelled "Danville Ski Slope". One of Brigette Murphy's vintage tee-shirts holds the logo of the ''Phineas and Ferb 80's band Love Händel. Vinnie Dakota also says "There's squirrels in my pants." It's a reference to the song of the same name from the episode "Comet Kermillian "- with the melody of that song too. In "Battle of the Bands", Slash, who was in Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, made an appearance as a judge for the Battle of the Bands. Also, the Lumberzacks were said to have toured malls across the entire Quad-State Area, which was the region that Perry the Platypus was temporarily reassigned to in "Oh, There You Are, Perry".'' The ''T. rex in the Natural History Museum in "The Little Engine That Couldn't" may be the T. rex brought from the past and frozen during the Phineas and Ferb episode "It's About Time!". In "The Llama Incident", one of the productions advertised at the theatre was Llamacoaster the Musical, the llama re-enactment of "Rollercoaster: The Musical!". In "Missing Milo", during the song "I Can't Find You", the girl in the shop is holding a ''Ducky Momo'' book. Also, Dakota and Cavendish repeat a similar discussion Phineas and Ferb had in "Summer Belongs To You" about flooding the engine. In "Star Struck", the film crew member holding the boom mic and helping the director has a hat promoting the Nostrils, a soccer team from England that appear in the Phineas and Ferb episode "My Fair Goalie".'' In "Some Like it Yacht" Diogee flashes back to his adventure from Danville to the island where Milo and his classmates are stranded. This is similar to Perry reminiscing and others wondering what he is doing in "Doof Dynasty". In "World Without Milo", the song "Meatloaf" by Tiny Cowboy from the ''Phineas and Ferb episode "Meatloaf Surprise", was playing when a frozen pea delivery truck was driving by before the tires fell off. In "Love Toboggan", the song "Boat of Romance" from the Phineas and Ferb episode "That Sinking Feeling" is parodied by "Toboggan of Love", which is sung by Milo himself while on a toboggan with Melissa, Zack, Sara, and Neal being pushed by a comic store's boiler. Near the end of "The Island of Lost Dakotas", Milo notes the shoelace fact that the plastic tip of a shoelace is called an aglet. In the Phineas and Ferb episode "Tip of the Day", Phineas and Ferb dedicate the entire day to the promotion of this invention. It would seem that Milo was not within the city limits during that episode; otherwise, he would have forgotten the fact along with everyone else. In "Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-a-Torium!", after Dakota's costumes land on Savannah, she emerges from the snow as the greasy-haired girl from ''The Grievance'', a horror movie series that appears in Phineas and Ferb. Dakota and Cavendish dress up as Phineas and Ferb respectively during the song "Tonight's The Last Halloween". One kid dresses up as Perry the Platypus and some others return in the costumes they wore to the sci-fi and fantasy convention in "Nerds of a Feather"." In "A Christmas Peril", during the Time Bureau Christmas Party in 2175, the song "S'Winter" from the Phineas and Ferb episode "S'Winter" was playing. An instrumental version of "Candace Party" is heard as Nate tries to recover his luggage. In the future mall in 2195, Santa Claus made an appearance in a giant snow-globe. One of the sailors who appear in the episode is the same as a sailor who appeared in "Summer Belongs To You" when Phineas and the gang were heading back to Danville on their baguette boat. ''Phineas and Ferb'' Alumni *Sabrina Carpenter - Melissa Chase (provided additional voices) *Vincent Martella - Bradley Nicholson (previously voiced Phineas Flynn) *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh - Balthazar Cavendish (series co-creator; previously voiced Major Monogram) *Dan Povenmire - Vinnie Dakota (series co-creator; previously voiced Dr. Doofenshmirtz) *Christian Slater - Elliot Decker (previously voiced Paul the delivery guy) *Phil LaMarr - Marcus Underwood (provided additional voices) *Diedrich Bader - Martin Murphy (previously voiced Albert du Bois and additional characters) *Pamela Adlon - Brigitte Murphy (previously voiced Melanie) *Dee Bradley Baker - Diogee (previously provided vocal effects for Perry the Platypus) *Kevin Michael Richardson - Nolan Mitchell (previously provided additional voices) *Alyson Stoner - Kris & Lydia (previously voiced Isabella Garcia-Shapiro) *Mitchel Musso - Wally (previously voiced Jeremy Johnson) *Django Marsh - Chad (previously voiced Django Brown; provided additional voices) *Clancy Brown - Javier (provided several voices, including The Regurgitator and the second version of Santa Claus) *Wayne Brady - Eugene (previously voiced a one time character named Don) *Jack McBrayer - Captain (previously voiced Irving du Bois) *Mackenzie Phillips - Principal Milder (provided additional voices) *Ming-Na Wen - Savannah (previously voiced Dr. Hirano and Teen Ginger) *Maulik Pancholy - Neal (previously voiced Baljeet Tjinder) *Eileen Galindo - Gretchen (previously voiced Vivian Garcia-Shapiro) *Olivia Olson - Host (previously voiced Vanessa Doofenshmirtz) *Danica McKellar - Veronica (previously voiced Collette, Josette, and Becky) *Tyler Alexander Mann - Max (previously voiced Carl) External links * Phineas and Ferb Wiki Category:P Category:Real world TV series Category:Real Life Category:A to Z